Alice Potter and The Philosopher's Stone
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: She is Alice Lilian Potter, but she was also Allen Walker, reincarnated, As she goes through the troubles of her first year, friends with the most unlikely people, she will stand strong, and find her friends from her past, and make more in the present, will continue if fans think it's worth continuing. No Pairings Decided.
1. A bit of shopping and a new Friend!

**A/N: Another Idea I got, so I decided to publish it and see if I get any takers, and if I get enough reviews, or follows and favs, I might continue it!**

 **Disclaimer: I, Kitty Katrona, do not own D. Gray Man, or Harry Potter, Mischief Managed...**

* * *

Kanda's POV..

It's been a long time since I had to use Mugen, all because some 'Dark Lord', decided to make an Akuma-like factory, that basically made Akuma, the Earl is pissed, Kumoi is pissed, everyone is pissed, after all these years, we finally all get along, and live in the Ark, we all reincarnate together, all except Moyashi. Because he sacrificed himself to end the stupid war.

*Sigh* I hate to admit it, but I miss him. "*tch*, I need to stop thinking about him, or that Baka Usagi is gon-" "It's ALICE, Bakade" What the hell? I look all over the street I'm walking on, and see a white haired head, and nearly have a heart attack right there in the middle of the street, it can't be, could it? "Yeah, Yeah, Whatever you itti-bitty-beansprout.", came from a raven haired boy next to the white haired girl, who is about a six inches taller. "It's ALICE! If you can't even get my name right, maybe you can't proofread my books.", says the white haired girl, Alice, turning her head to the side, so she is facing my direction, with a smug grin on her face, and a familiar pentagram scar mares her face, she has emerald green eyes, behind a pair of big round glasses. The boy next to her pales greatly, "No, NO! Y-yah k-k-kidding right? I-I-I have to be the first to read it!" He says, grabbing her by her shirt collar, as she laughs as he shakes her, then from behind, a tall lady with long auburn hair, pulled back into a french braid, bops them both on the head.

She sighs as if she has seen this a thousand times before, I think I now know how Lenalee felt with me and Moyashi. And then she says, "If you both continue this, I won't give you your allowance for a week, and no new books for a month." Both of the kids look at her with fear, and apologize profusely, I snort, and head towards the spot where I'm supposed to meet with Baka Usagi to get back to the Ark, I have to let them know about this development, Allen Walker is alive, and a girl...

* * *

Alice's POV..

Hi, my name is Alice Lilian Potter, I am the sole survivor of an attack that killed my parents, they wore killed by a crazy wizard "Dark Lord", and then I was left on the door step of my Aunt Petunia, who at first, I thought, hated my guts, but when I turned 5, I noticed that the necklace around her neck, felt off. So I destroyed it, with my weird arm, which is black, with a weird cross in the back of my hand, the black on my arm leads to my shoulder, and has a pretty pattern, and it can transform into a whole body armor like thing, or turn my hand into a large claw, which is what I did to destroy the necklace.

And boy, were the results instantaneous, Auntie went off on Vernon, who I found out later, had given her the charmed necklace, that changed her personality, to be mean and vindictive, and take out all her problems on me, and to spoil Dudley, or Spade, as he likes to be called now. She got a divorce, and we moved to a nice farm house, where I started to get weird dreams, which I decided to write down, Spade read them, and convinced Auntie to publish them, after he 'proofread' them, aka, first to read the adventures of Allen 'Red' Walker.

Auntie actually proofread them, and they got published almost instantly, apparently it was just the kind of story they were looking for, and they asked for more, so I wrote every thing that came to me in the dreams, which came until I saw all the way to Allen's 'death' or sacrifice is more like it, it was then I realized, at the tender age of 9 that I realized I was the reincarnation of Allen Walker, and that I was a girl.

Road was going to have a field day when she finds out. This is also when I found out why I was reborn, to deal with the bastard that took my parents in this life. Voldemort pissed off Death enough that he put me to be reborn, as a prophecy child, I some times think I royally screwed up, but the fact that I got reborn is enough to warrant a little fun.

So on the farm I live on with Spade and Oba-san, I play around, train myself and my cousin, whose hair naturally turned black after a while. And apparently, my Aunt told me that I originally had black hair that went with my emerald green eyes, but that was before I came to live with her, she said she thinks that my hair went white from witnessing my parents deaths, which she told me all about when I was 10.

And now here I am, Alice Lilian Potter, but also, Allen Walker, the Girl-Who-Lived, about to go to Diagon Alley with my Aunt and Cousin, when my cousin teases me about my size, and I taunt him with not being the first to read the adventures of my past life, where Allen is about to leave for his first mission with Kanda. I end up bickering with Spade like I did Kanda, when I see a tall man with unmistakable blue/black hair, in a pony tail. After Auntie bops both me and Spade on the heads, Kanda walks off, I wonder if I'll see him again? Oh well, time to get my stuff for Hogwarts.

As me and my family walk into The Leaky Cauldron, my Aunt asks Tom, who we know from when we have come before, to show Spade around before, to let us in back, since my Aunt doesn't have a wand, she can't open the pathway to Diagon Alley, so we head into the alley, where we first go to Gringotts, who bow to me and my Aunt, 'cause of the test I took a long while before, we found out that I am the head to a lot of Dark families and heir to Slytherin, through the defeat of Voldemort, and then through my parents, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, and then of course, Potter. And through my reincarnate status, I can access my pesornal Walker family vault, where I had found my exorcist gear, which I had grabbed when I first down there, and I came across Timcampy, who is sleeping in my pocket at the moment.

We got enough money and them some, even though we have a card for this, it's still not the same as having the money on your person, which is good for gambling, which I still never lose at, I got my skills back after a lot of training, just in case I come across a certain red headed bastard, who has caused me to immediately be distrusting of red heads, Spade says I have an irrational hatred of Red Haired people because of this.

After that, we went to Madam Malkins' first, where I met a boy with a glamour on himself, but because of my eye, which is still cursed, since the curse was attached to my soul, I could see past it. We talked for a bit after he introduced himself, with pride that seemed semi-forced, and before I leave, I ask him if he would like to go to the ice cream shop in the alley, he seems stunned, and then I make it a formal request from the Great Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, and then he as Heir to the Great Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, can't refuse, without being rude to my family name, so he accepts, so I wait for him to come with me and I introduce him to my cousin, who is ecstatic to meet a Pure-blooded wizard, and asks a lot of questions, while I give my aunt the 'look', which she catches, and nods.

After a bit, a man who looks like an older meaner version of Draco, and a regal looking woman with long black hair, with a bit of grey coming in, they come to take Draco, and that's when I speak up to the man, "Lord Malfoy, you do realize child abuse is illegal in the entirety of Britain, both Magical and Non-Magical?"

He looks down at me like I am a maggot, then I state, "I, Heir to the Great Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, place Draco Malfoy, of the Great Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, under my protection, and if any injury dealt to him is an insult and can be punishable by death in course of Honor, So mote it be!" And after I say that, Lord Malfoy sneers at me, while Lady Malfoy looks at her husband, then at me and tells Draco, "Glamours off!" Draco looks down, but his glamours fade, showing his bruised face, and black eyes, and hand marks on his neck.

After seeing that, she turns and smacks her husband across the face, then states, "I'm through with you! Hitting a Lady is one thing, but doing THIS to Your own SON, Unforgivable! I shall be filling for a Divorce! As a Black, I cannot stand your morals! We. Are. Through!" After that, Lord Malfoy looked stunned, before he walks away, well more like storms off, but whatever, Lady Malfoy, looks over at me and says, "Thank you, Heir Potter, but why did you do that for my son?" "No kid should have to be hurt by his family, Because of my cursed eye, I can see past glamours and the such, when I saw how he looked, I had to help, but do you have a place to stay, since you are living in his house I'm guessing."

"No, but I now have a lot of paper work to fill out, would you mind taking Draco with you to finish his shopping?", She asks. "I would not mind at all Lady Malfoy, Since I consider him my friend now, and if you need a place to stay, our house has a few spar rooms that you could use. Right Oba-san?", I respond looking over to my Aunt, which she nods, and holds out her hand to Lady Malfoy. "Petunia Evans, and no I don't mind if you use some of our rooms, and neither would my son, who seems to have taking a liking to Draco, right Spade?", Lady Malfoy shakes her hand and Spade nods vigorously, and lead Draco back to the ice cream to finish it, and take his mind of off everything that has happened. "Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and I would love to take you up on that offer, I shall meet you at the Leaky Cauldron later then, Alright?" Auntie nods, and sits down back at the table. And watches the boys talking. I sigh and join them, just as Spade mentions I'm an Author...

* * *

After we got ice cream, I went to get my wand, since Draco already got his, it would get it out of the way, Mr. Ollivander was interesting, it took an hour of going through wands, one Holly with Phoenix feather, burned as soon as I touched it, but after that, I got a Petrified Frost Pine wand 10 inches with the dual core of a kitsune tail hair, and fang of a winged nekomata, he told me that the Holly wood wand had been the brother of Voldemort's, and that my wand is one that his ancestors had made with the piece given to him by a very obese man with a big smile... to which I say, "Damn, the Millennium Earl..." And before he can say anything else, I pay for the wand and a holster that attaches to my side.

After that we went to the Apothecary, and got a lot of ingredients to replace what I had used and get the basics I would need for school, and we got Draco's stuff as well. Then we went to the Magical Menagerie, where I got my familiar, a winged nekomata kit, a reverse leopard variant, with obsidian wings, which I named LunaMira, or Mira for short, and Draco got a winged white ermine, who could speak, he named it Cross, for the black furred cross on his chest, we got the supplies to care for them, and then went to the place where me and Spade couldn't wait to go, Flourish and Blotts. We were given an hour to look, and a large bag of Galleons each, and we dragged Draco along, and we got a lot of books, since I had most of the books already for school, I had already read them for leisure.

We got our books, and carried them in our Eternity Bags, which can carry anything inside, no matter the size, and we got new trunks for me and Draco, with expanding pockets, and charms to keep people out, and mine had a spare room and library room added in. We also had feather-light charms added to them as well.

After that we went to meet Auntie at the Leaky Cauldron, Were she is sitting with Narcissa, and a black greasy haired man, who is talking to my Aunt with familiarity, we walk towards them, and Draco sees the man with them and runs towards him, yelling, "Uncle Sevvie!" The man looks over to see us, and stands up and hugs Draco, Spade and I go over to my Aunt, and order ourselves some food, well I order a lot, 'cause of my innocence I still eat a lot.

After we eat, The man introduces himself as Severus Snape, a real Potions Master! And Potions teacher at Hogwarts! I start bombarding him with questions about potions, and he looks at me with his eyes wide in surprise, my Aunt tells me to calm down and says that Severus is an old friend of my mother, which I then ask questions about her. My Aunt tells me he will be staying at the Farm as well for a while, so I can ask all the questions I want later, and so after that, we all pile into my Aunts SUV, so we all fit in.

Once we get to the farm, Timcampy wakes up, and flies out of my pocket, and starts to gnaw on my head, surprising Draco, Narcissa, and Severus, as I yell at Timcampy, causing my aunt and Spade to laugh and explain about how Tim does this all the time. They nod and Spade show them to the spare rooms, and we all go to bed.


	2. And the Baka Usagi, Enter stage right!

**A/N: Back by popular demand, and two great reviews, I shall continue this story! And no, to my friends, It's not just that I couldn't stop plot bunnies from coming to my poor defenseless brain and assauting it with awesomeness!**

 **Symmy: Bull!**

 **Trysty: Bull!**

 **Kitty: URASAI! I can't help that I have a fanfic addiction! *ahem* Anyways, since they like to co-commentate, I'll let them do the disclaimer!**

 **Symmy & Trysty: Fine, Whatever! Kitty Katrona does not own D. Gray Man, Harry Potter, or the other things she references.**

 **Kitty: Thank you, Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

September 1st, Alice POV...

Well the last month has been interesting, I've written the next book of my past life's adventures, Draco is now an avid fan, and has bought his own complete set of the already published books, and has read them all, twice. Narcissa read them as well, and gave me some weird looks, but never said anything about it, and I have picked Professor Snape's head apart, getting old stories about my mom and learning more about potions. Narcissa has full custody of Draco, who has changed his last name to Black, as has his mother, and I think his 'Uncle Sevvie' is about to become his new step-dad, if the looks they have been sending each other are anything to go by. I have a bet going with Spade about that, we plan on trying to hook them up, he'll be working on Narcissa, and I'll work on Profesor Snape.

Any who, they all have decided to stay with us until all of the divorce is settled, Spade and Draco, or 'Ace' as I like to call him are thick as thieves, and when all three of us work together, nobody remains unpranked, Professor Snape still has pink hair, and it won't be fading anytime soon.

So now we are at King's Cross Station, an hour early, setting up our new prank idea, we can't wait to see Snape's reaction to what the students look like at the Feast he told us about. We left our usual calling card, a white neko head, with a black mask that leads to a black wing, in the shape of a Spade, on an Ace playing card, we call ourselves, 'Neko's Wingz of Ace', Spade designed our card, he also does the cover art and character art, with my help, for drawing the people from my past life's adventures.

* * *

Any who, back on track, we set up the prank, and we have a good two hours before the train leaves, yes we were that early, that everyone goes out to eat at a little cafe out on the non-magical side, when I catch the sight of a girl with big bushy brown hair, pulling a large trolley with a large trunk, it just screams Hogwarts first year.

So I get up from my spot at the table and run over to her and by the looks of it, her parents, and say, "Hi! Are you a first year, too?" She looks at me from my sudden appearance, and nods, and says quietly, "Yeah, Hogwarts, Right?" "Yep!, the train doesn't leave for a while, wanna sit with us, we could always use another friend, especially a girl. I'm Alice Potter, you?", I say, already leading her and her parents over to our table. "Really?! You want me to be your friend?! She looks at me with big eyes, starting to tear up. "Yep, I just said that didn't I? What's your name?" "Hermione Granger, Thank you! Thank you!" "For what?" "Offering friendship, you'll be my first friend.", she says wiping away a tear, as she hugs me, Ace and Spade are laughing at my misery. "Well let's at two more to that list, 'Mione, this is Ace and Spade, ones my cousin, and the other is his best friend, Ace is a first year as well, Spade is a non-magical." She looks at me for a bit then says, "Mione?" "Your nickname, until I get to know you better and can come up with a better one."

Ace sighs, and hold out his hand to her and says, "You'll get used to her random nicknames after a while, my real name is Draco Black, but I got stuck with Ace, Spade doesn't like his birth name, so just call him Spade." Spade nods along with him. I just sigh as Mione lets go of me, and sits down, the adults who had watched this whole debacle did meet and greats, while we sat down and finished our food, then dragged Mione with her stuff to the Train, helping her through the barrier.

We set our stuff up with hers, as a group of red heads come through the barrier, I listen to what they say for a bit, before covering my cursed eye with my hair and pull up the hood on my sweatshirt, I think the twins are going to be good friends with me, even though my 'irrational hatred' at red haired people makes me leery of them, but the youngest red head rubs me the wrong way completely.

* * *

And as Spade heads off the train, I say my goodbyes out the window as the train starts to take off and I see the youngest red head a girl, try to run along side the train. After a bit of companionable silence, a young bright red haired boy, with an eye patch over his right eye, leaving his other beautiful green eye visible, comes to our compartment, and asks, "The last compartment I was in had some really rude gits in it, Mind if I sit here?" I respond with, "Sure, name?" "Lavi Bookman." "I'm Alice, and please don't freak out on my last name, Potter." Lavi looks ready to comment, but he doesn't, thankfully, and then he spots the books that Ace had taken out of his bag to share with Mione, and his eye, of course lands on the one with My face, with my Past life's eyes, and my innocence active back in my first stage, and he grabs the books and says, "Where did you get this?"

Ace, in the middle of chewing on a chocolate bar, looks at him then the book and the points to me, with my hood covering my face, and to which I yell, "Goddess of Death! I told you when your asked about the books NEVER POINT TO ME! I don't need any more Fanghouls" And to which I have my head firmly in my hands, still not showing my face, but my white hair must stick out, because he says, "Beansprout?" "It's Alice! Can nobody get my name right?! EVER!?" I cross my arms across my chest and huff.

"We need to talk. I'm kidnapping her, be back in a sec.", he says as he grabs my left arm and drags me out of the compartment, and Ace yell at us, "Don't forget to use protection!" "SHUT UP ACE, OR SO HELP ME GODDESS, I WILL GLUE ALL OF YOUR SHOES TO THE CEILING OF YOUR RIVAL HOUSE!" And all I hear after that is snickers from all the compartments around ours, and then Lavi drags me down the hall to an empty compartment, and throws me in and glares at me, as I sit up, and rub my head from where I hit it, before I sit up completely straight and pull down my hood and glare at Lavi, and say,"What the actual Fuck, Lavi?"

And his eyes widen as he looks at me, and then Timcampy decides to make himself known as he flies out of my hood and looks like he is attempting to glare at Lavi as well. "A-Allen?" "What? You want a fucking cookie? An award? A trophy that says 'Lavi Bookman found out Allen is a Girl?'" He looks at me with wide eyes, before taking me into a big hug, and swirling me around in circle as he says, "Your Alive, Your Alive! Yuu said so, but I wasn't sure, 'cause he didn't check, and then those books, and now! I finally have my best buddy in the whole world back!" "La-La-LAVI! You are c-choking m-me..." "Oops, sorry", but by the look on his face when he put me down, he didn't mean it.

And at that exact moment, the universe decided to Fuck with me some more. "Hey, have you seen Alice Potter?", came a smug voice from out in the hall. Before Lavi can rat me out, I turn around and say, "No I haven't, why are you looking for her?" He must not have liked my tone or my looks because he replied with, "Because I'm going to marry the Girl-Who-Lived, you white haired freak, so you better shape up, or else." And with that, he left. "Wow, what a dunce. Are you really going to marry that trash?" "Fuck no! One, I've never met him. Two, He's a jerk. Three, I already have a love interest. And four, I'm might be a girl, but I'm a girl with class, and before I'd ever marry a red head, I'd kill Master.", I say, my face turning dark, and I see Lavi gulp, and swear forming on his face as he mutters, "Black Allen..."

I chuckle darkly, before, turning around, all smiles, and say, "So, know that you know, tell me how life's been for you and everyone else. You all are getting along with the Noah family, no more war, Right?" He starts nodding his head, and sweat is forming on his face at my intense gaze. "Good, now lets leave the rest of this conversation for later, I do want to know right now, but...", I say, absently petting Timcampy, "The others are probably getting worried, let's go." And with that, I flip my hood back up and drag him back to our original compartment.

When we enter, we get a couple looks from Ace, who introduces himself, and Hermione, who introduces herself, and a short, slightly chubby boy, named Neville Longbottom, who I immediately take under my wing.

* * *

Once the train is almost to the station, all the sprinklers activate and cover everyone in potions that change hair colors, skin colors, and add random animal appendages. My hair stayed the same, but I now have cat ears and a matching white tail, Lavi has orange rabbit ears, much to his dismay, and electric blue hair, Neville has wolf ears, and bright orange hair, he also has a wolf's tail, Ace has black hair, and red dragon eyes, with a long serpentine tail, and Hermione has mouse ears, with whiskers, a small tail, and her bushy hair is now black and it's in a tight braid that makes her look like an assassin, Lavi helped her with that earlier.

We exit the train and head towards a large man, that makes that candy loving Noah look small, he has a rough accent, and a huge beard, but he gives off the Aura of being completely harmless to us, and its natural. He leads us some boats, while taking in our appearances, I think I see a small smirk play on his lips.

We get into boats, I sit with Mione, Neville, and Ace, Lavi gets stuck with some girls, and that boy from before, I think I see him reaching for his hammer that he still has, but I send him a look, which he catches and puts his hand down.

Once we duck under some vines, we are met with a stern looking woman, who is introduced as Professor Minerva McGonagall, one I would definitely not get caught by, she looks over us, and I think I see her sigh, as she leads us into a huge hallway to an open space, with large hourglasses. She gives us a mini speech, and than heads back into the hall, where I can hear the voices of the rest of the students.

* * *

After a bit, and hearing that idiot red head talk about having to fight a troll, which I scoff at, what a bunch of bull, McGonagall leads us into the hall, which has students of many colors and species, I look straight ahead, and see a man at the table, wearing a turban, and my left eye activates, pulling up my hood, quick enough that I don't get seen, I look at him closely and see another soul coming from his turban, a sick and twisted looking soul, that reminds me of something from a past, long before my previous life, my life before that, which causes me to frown, this is going to be an eventful year, that's for sure.

As we get to the front of the hall, Prof. McGonagall pulls out a chair and a old looking hat, my eye still active, sees that it has a soul as well, but a pure one, unlike the Prof.'s turban, and then it sings a song about the 4 houses, and to which is followed by Prof. McGonagall pulling out a scroll and reading of the first name, Abott, Hannah, she goes to Hufflepuff.

After her is, "Black, Draco" he sits there for a bit with the hat on his head, before it says...

* * *

A/N: AAAANNNDDD CUT! There we go the second chapter! Thank you for the two of you who reviewed, and the many that followed and favorited! Please Leave a review on the way out! It helps me stay motivated, and lack of motivation, means lack of stories! So please! Review!


	3. A Sorting, and Night Terrors!

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! *Ahem* Yeah, I should have written and posted this a LOOOOOOOOOONG time ago. So with out further to do! On to the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Kitty Katrona, that is me, Does NOT own D. Gray Man, or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners, all I own are my original ideas.**

* * *

 _ **~Previously~**_

 _After_ _her is, "Black, Draco" he sits there for a bit with the hat on his head, before it says..._

* * *

 _"_ Ravenclaw!"

The whole hall had a dead silence in it, no one believed he would be anywhere except Slytherin. After him was 'Bones, Susan', she went to Hufflepuff, and than came 'Bookman, Lavi' and to know ones surprise, he went to Ravenclaw as well. Many other were sorted, but Alice only paid attention to Hermione, who got Ravenclaw, and Neville, who got Hufflepuff.

Alice was not really paying attention, until she was called, people were whispering about her and her strange appearance, even the teachers were whispering amongst themselves, she was irritated, never liking attention on her. When the hat was put on her head, she fell back into her mindscape, that looked much like the space she had seen in many night terrors as Allen, the crescent moon in the sky, the chalk-like space, the ruins, and the large lake, with the creepy reflection of everything, in this space there was the physical form of Crown Clown, looking like her as Allen, fully covered in the cowl. He didn't speak like a human, but Alice could feel what he felt enough that he might as well.

In the space their was a Red haired man, with old looking armor, and a garnished sword pointed at Crown Clown, who had his claw at the man's throat. Alice sighed, muttering on her Luck, and than spoke, "I'm guessing by the timing that you are the Sorting Hat, Crown Clown, stand down and let him do his job." As she spoke, the claw went back into the white cloak, and he sunk back into the waters, the red haired man, thanked her, and before he could continue, she spoke, "Just view the memories and sort me, but if anything of what you see in here gets out, I will rend your consciousness into the void, clear?"

Seeing the look that she had in her eye, he nodded and stated that he could tell them even if he wanted to. Cause of the charms he had placed upon himself, and before she could ask for more, he was in her memories. She exited her mind a few moments later and the Hat chuckled, and Shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The whole of the Great Hall was silent, faces were in shock, after a bit of quiet, Lavi, Hermione, and Ace started a clapping that the rest of Ravenclaw joined in, and the pair of red headed twins from before yelled, "We Didn't get Potter!"

After being seated and the rest of the hall paying attention to the other sorting's, Alice looked at the teachers, and as she looked at one with a turban again, she quickly covered her eye, as it activated once more, and she saw the soul leaking out the back of the turban, unlike, yet still similar to an Akuma, but more like a Shadow. It was a white soul, but I remember a old lesson from long ago 'Light does not always equate to Good, and Dark does not always equate to Evil, and even then, Good and Evil is a subjective clause', but the darkened white soul showed lots of wear and tear, it seemed to be glitching from around the chains binding it to the turbaned teacher as if not all there, it's red eyes reminded her of something Death had shown her before he sent her to become the Prophecy child.

Her behavior was noticed by Lavi, who saw her eye, and he looked sharply in the direction that she was looking in, and he noticed that she mouthed something before he looked in the same direction, that caught his attention as well, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.. Being a Bookman he and the Bookman Sr. Knew who the last Dark Lord was really, so the fact that she was saying that name ment that there was something that Alice and he needed to talk about, both as How she was reborn, and How she knew that name.

Before he could ask her what was wrong though she went blank faced, something he had NEVER seen on Allen's face, it was at this time he realized he didn't know a whole lot about Alice, but also, thinking back, he didn't know a lot about Allen either, which bugged him, cause one he's a Bookman, but also, because he was one of Allen's best friends. He helped breakthrough his fake emotions, with Allen, he had become REAL. Lavi was no longer a Mask, it was who he was, instead of a fake persona. He decided then and there that he would get to know his best bud all over again, so to be able to help in any way possible.

* * *

Unknown to the Red-Haired Bookman's thoughts, Alice was thinking back to her deal with Lady Death, and how if she could help here with the recovery of a bunch of old souls, she would be free from the deal she had made to save all her friends on both sides of the old Holy War. Shaking her head, and deactivating her eye, she noticed she had missed the last of the sorting, and noticed the food had arrived, pushing those deep thoughts aside, she dug into the food with gusto.

The rest of the night went by in a flash, and before Alice knew it, she was in her Dorm, that she was sharing with Hermione, as they had to share with at least one person, to socialize a little, so that the students wouldn't spend ALL there time in the Ravenclaw Private Library.

Alice went to bed, after helping Hermione with her hair, and brushing out her own, she went to bed hoping for pleasant dreams.

* * *

Her hopes went unanswered, as she dreamed of the horrid night when the Noah had broken in and all the scientists that had died, and his first Level 4 Akuma, the pain of getting back up, time and time again, as her broken male body was forced up again and again, by both his will to protect, and the Innocence, not letting him fall. Then it flashed to her time as a Prisoner of the Order, alone, and cold, Her Innocence unable to comfort her like it had for many years. The feeling of Timcampy taking a hit that almost killed both of them. The year on the run from both the Order and Noah. Then her memories twisted into what she had worried about after her sacrifice, Lavi saying she was worthless, and a Monster. Lenalee agreeing. Kanda gutting her open and presenting her to the Order. Things she had feared because of her/his past.

She was woken up by Hermione shaking her awake, looking up at the tears in her eyes, seeing Hermione cry for her, and hug her was welcomed, she cried a bit on her shoulder, and they fell back asleep like that.

* * *

When they woke up in the morning, Hermione asked her if she was alright, and she nodded and apologized for waking her up in the middle of the night. Hermione told her sheepishly that she hadn't been asleep, and had seen her tossing and turning in her sleep, and that she had screamed silently in her sleep. Alice told her it didn't happen often, and the look on Alice's face told her to drop it, not wanting to lose her first friend, she dropped the topic and they got ready for the day. They only noticed, as they were getting dressed, that the animal parts from the night before had not gone away like they were supposed to.

They both laughed at this and decided they liked each other a lot for just meeting, Alice commented on how, she had a feeling they would be best friends by the end of the week. Hermione was sheepish when she commented that she hoped she was right.


End file.
